


No Pants!

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [134]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “I’m not wearing any pants.” And the characters of your choice.





	No Pants!

**Author's Note:**

> Modern au, house party, drunk!Hux

The party was still in full swing downstairs, but Hux just needed a quiet moment to himself. So he climbed the stairs to his room, head swimming pleasantly. He turned the handle to enter his bedroom, took a step inside the door and paused. He rocked back into the hall, checking his location, and the stickers Phasma had insisted they each put on their doors. Yes, he had the right room. He crossed the threshold into his bedroom, closing the door behind him, then took a breath and address the figure in his bed. 

“Kylo,” he said. “What the hell are you doing in my bed?”

Kylo scrambled to sitting upright in the bed, pulling the covers with him to cover his still clothed chest. The alcohol in Hux’s bloodstream wanted him to giggle at the image, but he pushed it down, determined to look stern in the face of an uninvited visitor in his bed. 

“This is Phasma’s bed.”

Hux frowned, fighting down the urge to look at the door stickers again when the room was already strewn with his own belongings. 

“It’s my room Kylo. My bed.”

Kylo said nothing, blinking at Hux. Hux huffed and reached down to grab hold of the bedsheets, giving them a firm tug. 

“Out!”

“Hux, don’t!”

A brief tug of war started, Hux trying to uncover Kylo so he could be evicted from his bed, and Kylo trying to keep the sheets in place. With a final tug, Kylo pulled Hux onto the bed. Hux knelt there as Kylo drew his knees to his chest. 

“Get out of my bed!”

“Hux, I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

“I’m not wearing any pants.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Look, this was all Phasma’s idea,” Kylo muttered, trying to tug the blankets from under Hux so he could sink down under them. “She said there was a guy who’s had a crush on me for ages, told me to get into her bed and she’d send him up to me.”

“You’re in my bed.”

“This is where she told me to go,” Kylo said, blankets falling down to his lap in indignation. She told me, second door on the left.”

“She sent you to my bed.”

“Apparently. Look, just pass me my jeans, I’ll get dressed and get out of here.”

Damn Phasma. She would pay for this later. But she... well, she wasn’t wrong. 

Hux began to clamber under the bed, the softness of the mattress making the process slower and probably a lot less seductive that he would have liked. 

“Hux? Are you-”

Hux sat down approximately where Kylo’s legs would be if he wasn’t still curled in a ball, and set his hands against his chest. Kylo’s body went still, and his eyes darted over Hux’s face, drawn down when Hux licked his lips. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kylo’s, light and teasing. Kylo hesitated, but his lips parted when he began to respond, dropping the bedsheets in favour of cradling Hux’s neck, holding him close while they tasted each other. 

“So,” Hux said when they parted, “no pants, you say.”

Kylo grinned.


End file.
